


in which the lieutenants find out

by introductory



Series: season twelve snippets [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 03:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1629512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/introductory/pseuds/introductory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So you know that Freelancer, right," says Bitters, sliding his tray onto the table and making a grab for Cunningham's fries.  "The one that got captured?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	in which the lieutenants find out

**Author's Note:**

> Written after ep. 12.03, no real spoilers for s12.

"So you know that Freelancer, right," says Bitters, sliding his tray onto the table and making a grab for Cunningham's fries. "The one that got captured?"

"Washington?" says Jacobs, moving her tray out of Bitters's reach. It's true: everyone knows about Washington, whether they want to or not. Captain Caboose won't shut up about him, and even Felix talks about him sometimes, though it's not always positive. "What about him?"

"Well, apparently," says Bitters, "Tucker and him were fucking."

"That's messed up, dude," says Doherty, around a mouthful of her sandwich. "Where'd you hear that?"

Bitters shrugs. "Grif said so, I asked him why they were even doing this -- like, they're big war heroes or something, you think they'd all be chilling out on some island somewhere -- and yeah," he says, "that's the reason _Tucker's_ doing this, how fucked up is that?"

"I don't think we should be talking about our commanding officers's personal lives," Jensen pipes up, and Bitters groans, says,

"Shut the fuck up, Jensen," and Doherty joins in, throws a balled-up napkin her direction. Rodgers tells them both to can it, and the next two napkins land square in the middle of Palomo's worksheet on, ironically enough, projectile motion.

"Hey, nerd," says Doherty, waving a hand in his face. "Is it true? Tucker and Washington were fucking?"

Palomo makes a confused expression, looks between her and Bitters. "Captain Tucker and Washington were fucking what?" 

" _They_. Were fucking." When Palomo just continues to stare, Bitters makes a circle with one hand and -- oh. Oh. " _Each other_. Jesus, Palomo."

"I don't know anything about it," says Palomo, honestly. "I don't really, uh, talk to him."

"Yeah, he's kind of scary," Cunningham agrees. "Anyway, why does it matter if Tucker likes dick, who cares? Let Palomo do his fucking homework."

Jacobs reaches over to drop her uneaten cookie on Jensen's tray. "Hy-yeah, Bitters, it's not like you got anything to be afraid of," she says, and that starts up another round of insults and napkin-throwing that lasts until Captain Tucker himself shows up and shouts at all of them to stop fucking around and get to work. He seems pretty pissed, but if what Captain Grif said is true, Palomo figures he can't really blame him.


End file.
